kingandlionheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Aksel Skov
Aksel Skov is the current lone reigning monarch of Eprana. He is a stalwart leader who has mastered the art of deception, leading his people to believe one face and garnering the other behind closed doors. His approach to leadership is a martial one, having been in the Epranian forces for years himself prior to assuming the throne. Basic Information *'Name: '''Aksel Vilhelm Skov, IV *'Gender: Male *'Age: '''48 *'Height: ' 6'4" *'Weight: '210 lbs *'Hair Color: 'Light brown/silver *'Eye Color: 'Hazel *'Face Claim: 'Mads Mikkelsen Occupation *'Title: 'Aksel Vilhelm Skov, IV *'Occupation: 'King of Eprana Family: *'Father: 'Aksel Skov, IV (deceased) *'Mother: 'Katrine Skov (deceased) *'Siblings: 'Henning Skov (brother; living) *'Spouse: 'Hanne Skov (deceased) *'Children:None Relationships: *'Mads Skov:' Grey tabby/calico cat; Aksel is almost never without his precious pet. *'Person 2:' *'Person 3:' Appearance: Aksel has an incredibly dignified appearance. His skin is naturally a bit tanner than most caucasians, and it is always clear. It does, however, sport a few wrinkles and a pair of thinning eyebrows simply from his age and his recent ascension to the throne. His cheekbones are the focal points of his face, and his hair is always well-kempt. His form is lean, but tall. Aksel is a three-piece suit man, preferring to always wear the best clothes his nation has to offer. Personality: The air with which Aksel carries himself is one of class and elegance. He is an extremely cordial and respectful individual to those who deserve it, and those who are friends of his land. Any aggression he feels toward another person will be expressed passively and the appropriate action will be taken by his guards in regards to any sort of punishment he deems necessary. Of course, he can also take matters into his own hands when it comes to issues that arise through his own personal decisions that he might not want out in public. Loyalty is incredibly important to Aksel. His personality does not lend itself well to having too many friends, but the ones he does make are friends for life. Aksel is a loner by nature, preferring to solve diplomatic issues by himself. He does not verbally flaunt his wealth on a regular basis, save for his incredibly proper speaking patterns. However, he has no desire to affliate with those too far down in status. The face he puts up in his nation is one of power and and strength. He wants his citizens to see him as a strong-willed leader dedicated to the preservation of the his nation's legacy of bravery and steadfastness in the daunting and formidable Epranian peaks. Behind this facade, Aksel is rather self-centered. Most of his quieter exchanges revolve around his own comfort. His hidden agendas are only growing now that he has power he'd never imagined as the King of Eprana. His ultimate goal is to exalt his allies and eliminate his opponents. Aksel sees for himself and his nation a brighter future, but the only way he can see such a turn of events is through the process of war - something that most of his subjects would not appreciate. His Story: Anything related to the plot about King goes here!